


We're The Same - Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader.

by theonlymaori



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Strong Reader x Shizuo, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymaori/pseuds/theonlymaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty has stated to Shinra you were not normal. She told Shizuo not to piss you off. But why? How were you different? How are you not normal? They don't see you as someone who is inhuman. They instead, see you as a kind, pure hearted innocent girl that loves to be nice to people.</p>
<p>But what'll happen if they all: more importantly Shizuo find out your true colours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Celty dear, where are you going?" Shinra asks as he watches his lover putting on her yellow cat helmet.

 

Celty begins to type on her phone. **"I** **told you already,** **I'm**   **going to meet an old friend of mine."**

 

"Oh really, you have friends outside of Ikebukuro?" Celty's lover questions with full interest. "And you didn't tell me??"

 

**"Well...yeah. Just her though, besides my Shooter and you, she was the only one who understood me back then."** The headless woman began to type more on her phone and show Shinra her message. **"She's not normal...but she's a very kind-hearted person."**

 

"I see...tell me more about her when you get back! Or bring her here for tea!" Shinra requests, filled with interest and excitement as Celty walks out the door. "Love you, Celty!" He calls out, widely waving to his lover before she shuts the door.

 

After she was gone, the brunette scientist began to think. "Not normal, eh? I wander what her friend can do?" He gasps loudly. "Maybe she has no head too!" He theorized, an image of Celty and another headless woman pops into his cloudy imagination, he makes yet another sharp gasp. "And maybe that's why they're friends! Or maybe her friends hands are gone or something!" The headless girls hands disappear with a pop in his cloud, with  black substance smoking out of her limbs.

 

His phone suddenly vibrates and he picks up his device from the table, checking the message he had just now recieved.

 

"It's Celty! She misses me already!" Shinra lovingly cheers as he opens the mail. It read:

 

**"Baka, I can hear you from outside! She has a head and she has hands, she's not like me at all!!"**

 

Shinra laughs at the message and shrugs. "Worth a try to guess my love."

 

 

~~~~

 

 

"Hm...I wander where she is?" You wander as you walked through the streets in Ikebukuro.

 

You were currently looking for a friend of yours. But you wouldn't be able to find her if you didn't know where the place she told you to meet her was.

 

You were new here, you had just arrived in this busy city ealier today because this close friend of yours suggested you come and stay, considering there was a job that'd be perfect for someone like you. Obviously you happily agreed, you couldn't deal with what was happening back in (Home town) anymore.

 

"If I turn right here, then the sushi place should be there..." you muttered, turning the corner in your left as you tried recalling the coordinates to the meeting place. You continued to walk and passed through the citizens wandering around the area.

 

You soon bump into someone's chest, startling you as you take a step back. You looked up and saw a large black male wearing a sort of white chefs outfit, with a handful of flyers in his hand. He towered over you with a concerned look, as if observing you with suspicion. You looked at him with a mildly surprised expression, wandering why he was staring at your face like that.

 

He then smiled and falled back, holding a flyer out to you. "Eat Sushi! Sushi good for you!" He encouraged cheerfully, gesturing for you to take the flyer.

 

You gave him a look of interest and kindly accepted the flyer, thanking him in the process. "Oooh, so this is where she wanted to meet me~" you sung as you examined the shop.

 

You heard the familiar voice of a faint neigh. You knew that horse calling very well. Excited with sparkling eyes, you turned around and saw none other than a woman wearing a black overall suit and a  cat designed helmet, riding her way towards you with her motocycle.

 

She parked a few meters away from you as citizens began to stare at the Urban Legend. You jumped a couple of times in excitement, running towards her.

 

The woman hopped off her bike and looked forward, seeing you rush towards her. You tackled her with a huge embrace, almost catching the woman off balance.

 

"Celty-san~!" You cried happily as she returned the warm hug as soon as she regained her balance. "I missed you so much!"

 

The headless woman takes out her phone and rapidly begins to type on her phone, **"I missed you too, (Name)."**

 

She types on her phone again and shows you the mobile screen. **"Have you been good these**   **days?"**

 

You lightly scratched your right cheek with your right forefinger. "Eheh...I've been trying..."

 

She nods as she pulls away from you, taking you in Russia Sushi. Not many people were in the small restaurant, but it already looked and felt nice to be in it.

 

After having a full course meal of different kinds of sushi you have never heard before, you leaned back on your seat, completely stuffed. "That was some surprisingly good sushi~"

 

As you and the headless woman made conversation with each other, Celty's phone vibrates for a short period of time repeatedly, indicating that she has a call. She picks up her mobile device and answers, nodding from time to time in hidden response to the person over the call. She hangs up and starts typing on her phone.

 

**"Sorry, I've just recieved another job."** You read the draft message and pouted as she brung her phone back and typed more. **"I can get a trusting friend of mine to escort you to your apartment if you'd like?**

 

You nod with a smile. "Sure, I don't mind~!"

 

Celty nods, texting the one who is to escort you. You and Celty made your way back outside, with Celty looking at your current attire. She types on her mobile again and shows you her message. **"You know, it's unsettling**   **to not have**   **you wearing your trademark outfit."**

 

You looked down. You were only wearing a really baggy but soft black hoodie that had front pockets with a gaming icon imprinted on it, along with dark blue mini shorts and full black high ankle sneakers. Your white socks were also visible that were just higher the your shoes, giving you a casual look.

 

You chuckled and rubbed the back of your head. "Yeeeeah, they got dirty so I went to wash them~!" You cheerfully spoke innocently. "And I can say the same to you Celty, I missed seeing the armor you use to wear before moving here!"

 

Celty's shoulders bounced up and down, showing you that she was laughing. She had an idea in her head as to why your signature clothing had gone dirty. The headless woman turns to her side and sees the one who requested to come walk over on the sidewalk.

 

**"Okay, he's here. Make sure not to get on his bad side"** Celty warns to you. **"Although, I kn** **ow you don't need to be warned, but I still thought I should tell you. Just in case."**

 

You smiled. "Don't worry, I understand~!"

 

Celty lifts a finger, asking for your attention. She guides her hand to the back substance smoking out of her neck, pulling some of the substance out and creating a small black chained necklace with a pendent on it. It had taken her a month to come up with the design that you would love, and it perfect.

 

The pendent was a shadow of you with large wings, knees to your chest and looking opposite of you. "Aww Celty, you didn't have to!" You were in full greatness of this woman as she gently wrapped the necklace around your neck. This was definitely going to be one of your most prized possessions. "I'll make sure to give you something too~!"

 

Celty showed her message on her phone again before embracing you with a farewell hug. **"It was so good seeing you, (Name)."**

 

"You too Celty-san~! Tell Shooter-san I say hi~"

 

She pulls away and nods, then makes her way. Celty and the man who you were about to encounter, exchange acknowledging nods and conversation, seeing the man pointing at you and Celty holding a thumbs up. The man sighs and approaches you as Celty gets on the motorcycle and speeds off to her job.

 

The unknown acquaintance of Celty's approached you casually, as if he were already getting bored, and stopped until he stood at a certain distance from your bubbly aura. The man had blonde hair, he looked around a couple of years older than you. He wore a bartender outfit and purple glasses, even though you couldn't see his eyes because of the night, he looked pretty handsome. "You're (Name), right?" His voice was low enough to terrify the innocent.

 

"Yup! Just (Name)~" you smiled, bowing down like how a magician would after a stunning show.

 

"I see. The names Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima" he introduced, taking out a cigarette and putting it between his lips. "Celty says you're new here, and asks that I take you to your apartment." He lights his cigarette, inhaling the smoke and exhaling, "She also told me I shouldn't piss you off... Well she actually said 'don't get on her bad side' ...whatever that means."

 

You nervously giggled and waved a hand in protest. "Nah nah, she's just being silly~" you spoke in a sing song voice.

 

"I figured she was. It was kind of obvious." He points to the direction behind you. "You're apartment's that way."

 

"Cool, let's go!!" You cheered, starting to skip beside the blonde male known as Shizuo.

 

 

~~Time Skip~~

 

 

During the whole journey to your apartment, you would from time to time try and interact with the stoic blondie. Unfortunately he wasn't much of a talker, only responding with very few words. You end up pouting in defeat and started to hum to yourself like a happy child.

 

Suddenly a black faint blur cuts between you and Shizuo. You pause, but Shizuo keeps walking, not noticing the shadowed human figure. His brown crimson eyes shone in the dark, giving you a slight eerie feeling even when your casual expression held the same.

 

His features were clear to you now. The moon illuminated on his pale skin. Short raven hair, a black furry coat and dark jeans.

 

He took your hand in a polite, gentlemanly way. "Well hello there, beautiful~" the unknown man greeted in a sing song voice, performing a childish closed eye smile. Hearing that voice caused the blonde adult to stop in his and stiffly turn his head behind him.

 

"Hi there~" you greet back in the same tone of voice. The handsome man smirked and kissed the back of your hand, in which you responded with a unknown blush.

 

The male's eye sparkle as he nuzzles his cheek against yours. "Aw you look so cute, and you have such an adorable voice~!" He pressed his chest against yours. "Oooh, you're quite large too! What's your name, new comer?" He asks. You were oblivious and dumbfounded when he said you were large. You heard metal being destroyed and broken off the ground, worrying you slightly as to what was going on in front of you: which was unfortunately covered by the stranger in front of you.

 

"(Name), it's just (Name). What's yours?" You asked politely.

 

"Aww no last name?" The raven adult pouted, pulling away from you and bowing down, similar to how you bowed to Shizuo. "Please to meet you (Name)-chan, my name is-"

 

"IZAAYAAAAAAA!!" A growling voice roared behind the raven haired man, startling both you and the one named: Izaya.

 

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to introduce this lovely lady who I am for me, Shizu-chan!" Izaya pouts childishly.

 

There Shizuo was, a long stop sign post in his hands. He gripped it tightly and swung it towards his enemy. The man named Izaya smirked and jumped up to avoid the attack. Shizuo's eyes widen as he realized that the post was long enough to attack you as well. He starts to panic and tries to stop his strength, but it was no use. You saw the pole coming at you, causing your body to reflexively duck down casually to avoid the weapon as well. The timing you dropped down had looked like you had been hit with it in Shizuo's perspective, greatly worrying the blonde adult.

 

"Shit!" Shizuo cursed. "(Name)! Are you okay?!" He shouts as he angrily watches Izaya land gently on the ground, taking out his trademark knife and pointing it towards the blonde male.

 

"Woah, you threw that pretty quick!" You exclaimed with a look of interest, your voice still pure and kind. Hearing your response, the raven haired man let out a quiet gasp.

 

"How interesting..." Izaya mutters with a toothy grin, his steel crimson brown eyes falling onto your pure form from your words. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I only came to meet this lovely girl! Not to fight" he announces as he lowers his weapon. "Well, I'm done here for now. See you later Shizu-chan!" Izaya approaches you and plants a kiss on your cheek, which you didn't mind him doing. "I'll be seeing you a lot too little human~"

 

"Okay bye!" You exclaim, waving to the fleeing male.

 

"Tch, damn flee" Shizuo growls. Turning his attention onto you. "Are you alright?" He asks again, concern was hinted in his voice.

 

"Yup, I'm fine!"

 

"Stay away from that flee. He's dangerous" the blonde warns.

 

You pulled off a sailors salute. "Righty-o~!"

 

"...You are too cheerful and childish."

 

"I know~ ^_^"

 

 

~~~Short Time Skip~~~

 

 

"Here it is" he finally spoke over your humming. You stopped and looked at the small house. 

 

You twirled yourself around him until you were facing his front, then embraced him with a powerful hug. "Thank you so much for taking me home~!" You thanked him as you quickly slipped yourself away from him.

 

He becomes shocked of your actions, watching you skipping your way to the front door of your new apartment. "See you later, Shizuo-san!" You waved and walked inside, shutting the door behind you.

 

Shizuo sweat drops with an overly surprised expression, eyes almost like saucers. _"What....What the hell...was that strength just now?"_ He questions mentally as he looks down at his torso, where you wrapped his arms around him. _"Was that her ...or was that me?"_

 

The blonde bartender tries to shrug it off as he walks off back home, continuing his day off. But, no matter how hard he tries, he just gets into thinking about it even more. Intrigued and concerned with suspicion, he couldn't help but question about the debates between you and him. Was that you who squeezed the life out of him? Or was he just hallucinating and it was actually his own strength getting the best of him?

 

He growled at his questionable mind that was desperate for answers, confused and angrily frustrated to the point he lurked around the streets in search for bad guys to beat the living crap out of.

 

 

 

To Be Continued~


	2. Getting Ready.

You woke up to the soothing tunes of birds singing outside your window, as if alarming for you to wake up. You tried to play no mind to their chirping voices by burrying your face in your soft pillows, in hopes to ignore the birds and fall back into the dream world.

Your phone went off, a long buzz commemced and vibrated the mattress, causing your body to feel a little tingly. You pat your hand on the mattress, attempting to locate your mobile device without any vision given: since you had your face stuffed in your white pillow. You eventually found it, bringing it close in front of you to look at the screen.

It was a text from Celty.

**\- I have contacted the one who wants you to work for him. I literally had to do a lot of begging and convincing to get him to accept you since he is running short on workers. So, if all runs smoothly, you'll get the job. He wants to meet you at Russia Sushi in a hour from now. Would you like for me to pick you up?**

**By the way, you can thank me later (-_-;) -**

You innocently smile and reply to her, tapping on the screen keyboard.

**\- Yes please! Thank you Celty-san~ (^w^) -**

You sat up on your rear and yawned, stretching your limbs to rid of the sleepiness in your muscles. Rubbing an eye, you pull the blankets off you, taking the warmth away from your exposed skin: in which you only wore a black laced bra and black and white boxers. You stand up on your two feet and stretched again, flexing your toned muscles to get rid of the remaining amount of laziness in you.

Yawning once more, you walked over to the bathroom to have a quick five minute shower. You paused when you saw a full body mirror right beside you in the bathroom. Turning your head slightly along with your body, you faced the mirror to get a good look at your reflection.

You didn't like it.

You didn't like it at all.

There was large but very faint scars all over you. Few large, thick and long scratches or cuts on your the torso of your: stomach, waist, back and arms. A couple on your legs and one along your left eye.

You sighed as you scanned over your own body, averting your gaze from the mirror and continued to head over to the shower to clean yourself.

After approximately five minutes passed, you walked out of the bathroom in your lingerie with a towel draped over from the very top of your forehead to the back of your head. Rubbing the towel on your head to let the fabric absorb the water from your (h/c) hair, you made your way to the lounge where your dried trademark clothes were.

You smile at the sight of your black and white outfit being neatly folded on the blue couch. You took one piece of clothing at a same in a certain order and slipped them on: first your long sleeved black collared shirt, leaving the top buttons unbuttoned and out to show some chest skin, and rolling only the left sleeve up to your elbows. Thin black stockings. A short black and white checkered skirt with black lacings inside the skirt. A pure white vest jersey that had a hoodie attached to it. High ankled white sneakers. And finally, bandages to wrap around your hands and fingers.

Yes. This was your trademark outfit. Although, wearing the stockings are optional. You only wore stockings depending on if you felt like wearing them or not.

Heaving a sigh of satisfaction, you twirl yourself around, thrilled to have your original clothes back with you. You walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to have a grim look on your facial features.

"...I forgot I didn't bring much food..." you sighed as you close the refrigerator door, ruffling your fingers through your wet (h/c) locks. Just then, you phone went off, alarming you to check your messages.

It was Celty again.

**\- I'm coming to pick you up now. My....lover wants to meet you before I take you to Russia Sushi. -**

You gasped and screamed. "OH MY GOD NO WAAAAAAY!!"

You immediately text her back, your tender fingers typing faster than Celty's.

**\- YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! LIKE NO JOKE?! Σ(ﾟДﾟ) -**

Celty: who was already on her way to your apartment, checked your text message and almost immediately lost her balance on her bike. She began to text back.

**\- (ﾉД`)ｼｸｼｸ Don't say it like that!! It's so embarrassing when you say it!! (つд⊂)/////////// -**

You giggled at her response and set your touch screen phone on the bench, leaning against said object to wait for your close friend.

Suddenly, an image of Shizuo popped into your mind. That casual look playing on his features. Somehow, you mindlessly began to blush a little. "He was kind of cute...."

You often played with your skirt, fluffing it about to kill some of the boredom building up in you. You heard the sound of a engine and a horse, indicating that your carriage awaits.

Running outside, you saw your friend waiting for you right in front of your mailbox. You exchanged greeting waves before you made your way over to the headless woman.

"So Celty, are we going to see you boyfriend?" you asked her, filled aith excitement.

Celty's shoulders bounce up with a jolt of shock before typing on her mobile device. **"Yeah...he wants to have tea with you."**

"Alright, let's go!"

 

~~~Time Skip~~~

 

"Wooooah, your house is pretty big, Celty!"

"Ah! Celty dear, you're hoooooome!!"

A brunette scientist dashes out the doors and runs in to tackle his lover with a giant hug. "Oh I missed you so much~!"

You saw Celty's hand ball up into a fist, ready to shove it in the males face for some distance. However, just as she was about to do so, you lightly grabbed her hand with a chuckle.

The brunette looked up at you. "Oh, we have a guest!" He pulls himself away from Celty and hold his hand out for a handshake. "My name's Shinra Kishitani, pleasure to meet you" he introduces with a kind smile.

You shook his hand too with an innoceng smile, unintentionally squeezing his hand a little too hard. "It's so nice to meet you too, Celty's boyfriend. I'm (Y/n), just (Y/n)~" you greet with a closed eye smile as Shinra began to viciously squirm around, trying to pull away as soon as possible while make grunting noises.

You release him as Celty shook her neck, wishing she had her missing head so she can pinch the bridge of her nose.  
Shinra gripped his sore wrist and nervously laughed. "Wow...you got a tight grip..." he breathed heavily.

"Aaw thanks~!"

 _"God you're so oblivious, (Y/n)..."_ Celty sighs mentally.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shinra sits his cup down. "So, (Y/n). Where did you come from?"

You take a sip of the beautifully made tea Celty's lover prepared for the three of you. "(Home town). You do not wanna go there" you chuckled lightly.

"I see. Celty here told me you were different, does your specialty have something to do with inhuman physical strength?" He asks, intrigued of your character. "....Since you crushed my hand" he added on as he reveal his trembling hand, almost in grim tears.

You looked up in thought. "Hmm, I think so."

"Oh? That's quite interesting and dangerous. No matter what, you must stay away from a man named Izaya Orihara, kay?"

You nod. "Yup, I was already told~!"

"Great!"

Celty checked the time and up, informing you it was time to go.

"Aaw, but we just started having conversatiooooon" Shinra whines on the couch as you stood up and bowed. "I didn't get to ask how you two met or what embarrassing things you did..."

"It was nice meeting you, Shinra-san! Oh by the way I have a question..."

"Nyeeeees?"

You approached the scientist and whispered in his ear. "Have you two done the giggity yet?"

Shinra raises an eyebrow. "The giggity? What's that?" he questions aloud, causing the headless urban legend to jerk back and whip her body to you.

"Y'know, the giggity is when you-Eek! Ooooow~!" you were interrupted when Celty gripped your white hood and dragged you out of the house.

"Bye Celty, love youuu!" you heard Shinra call out.

"Ow, Celty that huuuurts!" you lied childishly.

Celty typed on her phone. **"Don't lie, I know you can't feel pain."** She states as you pouted. She rapidly typed again. **"And what were you thinking?! Talking to Shinra about such an inappropriate subject!"** And again, she typed. **"And you using your strength, don't do that again, especially with Shinra, he'll just get even more curious."**

You shrugged your shoulders. "Hey, I was curious. And I'm sorry, I didn't know! I didn't know a simple hand shake can hurt him."

Celty wished she could sigh right now. **"You're missing the point, (Y/n)..."** she typed on her device again. **"Just come on, or else we'll be late."**

~~~

Driving by motorcycle, you looked at Celty. "Hey, Celty-san, what kind of job is it anyway?"

Celty kept herself to the front and typed on her phone. **"You'll know soon enough."**


	3. Chapter 3: Hired

 

Driving by motorcycle, you looked at Celty. "Hey, Celty-san, what kind of job is it anyway?"

 

Celty kept herself to the front and typed on her phone. **"You'll know soon enough."**

 

**~~~**

 

Waiting to get to Russia Sushi, you looked down as you leaned onto Celty's back.

 

You thought back on Celty's words.

 

_**"Don't lie, I know you can't feel pain."** _

 

Your eyes narrowed. _"That may be true...but I wish I did..."_

 

Celty notices your change of expression, and takes out her device. **"Is something wrong (Name)?"**

 

You spring your head up, startled. "Ah! No no!" you giggle as you wave a hand. "I'm fine~"

 

**"Are you sure?"**

 

"Yip! Just a little nervous of the job thing..." you smile cheekily and rubbed the back of your neck.

 

 **"You'll do fine (Name)"** Celty reassures as she slips her phone back in her sleeve when you nod happily to her, speeding off to the meeting.

 

~~~

 

"Hmm...they're a little late" the dreadlocked male sighs, looking at his watch.

 

"Wander what's keeping 'em up?" the blonde bartender wanders.

 

"Celty did say she had someone that I could hire, since we are apparently 'short-handed'." The tanned male sighs. "I don't really need anyone since I got you, but she just wouldn't stop begging: and it was actually pretty out of character for someone like her." the blondes boss sighs, leaning his chin on his hand with his elbow resting on the table with a sort of exhausted expression. He began to think. "Then again...it is tough for just me and you to handle, don't you think Shizuo?"

 

Shizuo shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so."

 

The sound of a faint horse was heard. "Ah, there we go!" the dreadlocked male smiles.

 

"About time..." the blonde bartender sighs with a growl.

The doors open, with Celty walking in first.

 

"Ah! Welcome to Russia Sushi!" A white Russian man greets, prompting you inside.

 

You burst through the doors with a happy expression and waved to the elder man. "Hiiiiiii~!!"

 

The blonde male almost choked on his own saliva when he saw that familiar face, he held an overly surprised look. _"Don't tell me..."_

 

When Celty had pointed to Shizuo and the man next to him, you naturally grew nervous and hid behind Celty, wrapping your arms around her right arm as you both approach them.

 

"There you are Celty, is that girl alright?" the dreadlocked man smiled as he looked over to you: which he couldn't really see your face properly.

 

Celty: as always, takes out her device to respond. **"She's just a little nervous about taking the job."**

 

As he read the message, the tanned male grew wide-eyed into saucers. "Wait...SHE is who you want me to hire?!"

 

Celty nods and calmly brings you forward, in which you nervously complied to with a shy expression, looking around the shop to avoid contact with your new boss.

 

The man sighs as Shizuo gives you a suspicious look. "She doesn't really look the part..."

 

**"Trust me, Tom. You won't regret it."**

 

"I hope I don't. Alright, lady, I'll give you a chance." The man named Tom tilts his head to look at your features, then leans closer to Shizuo. "She's pretty cute actually." he mutters.

 

Shizuo looks over to him. "You think?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, look at her and her outfit. It's pretty cute if you ask me..."

 

Shizuo turns to you, and scans your outfit. He wasn't going to lie, it did suit you. He rolled his eyes back to your face and immediately began to blush when he caught you smiling at him. "Hey Shizuo-san~" you greeted with a natural scratched blush. 

 

"Uh..oh, hey..." The blonde bartender looks away from you and back to Tom.

 

"You know her?"

 

"Yeah, I had to walk her home..."

 

"Ooooh, you sly devil."

 

"Shut up..." he looks over again at you, in which Tom follows the blondes gaze. " It aint that bad..." he finally answers as he looks back in front of him.

 

Tom makes a disappointed face. "Really? That's all you gotta say...?" he sighs and looks over to you. "Well then beautiful, consider yourself hired. I'm Tom Tanaka, your new boss."

 

 **"He's a debt collector."** Celty tells you as she showed you her message. She types again.  **"Basically, what you need to do is beat people up and generally stay around Tom to protect him."**

 

"Ohhh, so like a bodyguard sort of thing?" you asked just to make sure.

 

"Pretty much. I hope you won't disappoint me, uhh...sorry I didn't catch your name?" Tom asked, and you jerked your shoulders up and blush in embarrassment at your lack of manners.

 

"Ah, sorry! I'm (Name), it's nice to meet you~!" you introduced as you bowed down to him.

 

Tom giggled. "It's nice to meet you too." He gets up and stretches. "Well then, shall we?"

 

~~~

 

As the three of you began to walk to your first assignment: so to say, Shizuo had been staring at you non-stop.

 

 _"Why did Celty suggested this kind of job? What the hell was she thinking? Am I just overthinking this, saying this is no job for her because of her appearance."_ An image popped up in his mind of you embracing him roughly with a unexpected powerful hug. His eyes narrowed a little. _"That must've been her, maybe that's why..."_

 

"...-zuo. Shiiiiiizuo?" Hearing Toms voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

 

"Huh, what?"

 

Tom snickers at him. "You know, you've been staring at (Name) for a long time now." He nudged the blondes shoulder. "Looks like someone wants to get his ins with her~ ehh, eeeeehhhh~?"

 

Shizuo angrily blushes. "Tch, not even. Lay it off, will ya?"

 

"Right. Because that totally doesn't explain why you're blushing right now.:"

 

"Tch..." he looks away, then to you: in which, you were already staring at him. He gulps when he realizes that fact and almost looks away from you, but you end up speaking.

 

"It's nice to walk with you again, Shizuo-san. How you been?" you asked with an innocent smile.

 

"Fine, I guess" he huffs as he takes out a cigarette and lights it up. "You?"

 

"I'm fine~" you smile at him with a taint of red on your cheeks, causing Shizuo's eyes to widen and stare at you again.

 

Shizuo's heart began to throb, and as strange and curious as it was, he decided to brush it off. _"Argh, what is this feeling? Whatever it is, it's annoying..."_   

******~~~**

 

 


	4. Shocked

"So we are we off to first?" You asked your boss in a cheerful tone. 

 

"Our first destination is right there at that corner" Tom responds, pointing forward to a corner. "There's a whole gang of them. You think you'll be able to handle em (Name)?" he asked with a smirk. 

 

You made a sailors salute. "Yes, sir~!" 

 

Suddenly, an arm grabbed yours, yanking you back. Those arms wrapped themselves around you as you felt the back of you feeling another body. "My my (Name), fancy seeing you here with Shizu-chan and Tom~!" 

 

"Huh? Oh Izaya, hey~!" you greet as you turned yourself around and hugged him back. "Yeah, I got a job as his bodyguard thingy!" you told him in an exciting tone of voice. 

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Really now? That's really interesting..." 

 

Suddenly, Shizuo yanks you back and keeps you in his arms. "Oi, you damn flea! I thought I told you to leave Ikebukuro and never come back!" 

 

Izaya pouts. "Aaw, I was expecting a 'Keep away from (Name)-chan'~!" the ravenette mocked playfully, causing the blonde bartender to blush. 

 

"Izaya!!" He runs up to a post and rips it out of the concrete. "YOU'RE DEAD!!" 

 

"Come get me then, Shizu-chan~" Izaya taunts as he begins to run off with Shizuo running after him like a dog. 

 

Tom sighed. "Man...but we got a job to do..." 

 

"Where are they going?" you asked him. 

 

"They'll be somewhere, but we shouldn't worry. Let's just go to finish this quick job, it should be pretty simple for a rookie like you" Tom suggests. 

 

You smile. "Alrighty~!" 

 

You both head there as you hummed soothing tunes, then you started to get excited when you both reached your destination of your first job! Yaaaay! 

 

There were a group of dopey dudes sitting outside their hideout, watching you and Tom approaching them. 

 

"Hi guys~!!" You greet cheerfully, waving to them. 

 

One of the guys puff out his cigarette. "Eh?" 

 

"(Name)...you don't greet guys like them like that..." Tom sighs. 

 

The leader hitched his breath. "Oi...it's him." The guy stands up. "Look man, we payed our debt long ago...so why not forget about it, eh?" 

 

Tom began to chuckle. "You don't think I'm going to buy that crap, do you?" 

 

The other guys begin to slowly stand up and crowd around you. "Look, when I say we payed our debt, we payed. So scram, or you'll regret it..." he smirks creepily as they take out sharp knifes as their weapons. 

 

"Oooooh look Tom-san, they got knifes~!" 

 

Hearing your voice, they turn to you, and a smirk comes onto the leaders face. "You brought a hot one with you I see..." he says as he approaches you. 

 

Tom facepalms. "Please don't let me down, (Name)..." 

 

"Oi, what's your name hot stuff...?" he asked with a deep voice. 

 

"I'm (Name)~!" you smile to him. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you, (Name)" the leader says, reaching his hand out, gesturing for you to shake his hand as he held his other hand behind his back: where he held his knife. 

 

You smile and complied to the handshake, grabbing his hand and shaking. However, when you shook his hand, his eyes shot wide open as he immediately found himself on his knees. He started to groan in pain as he felt the bones of his hand being crushed like they were nothing. He looked up at you with a terrified stare, because you were still smiling like a child to him with closed eyes. 

 

You opened your eyes and realized he was on the ground, so you let go of him. "What's wrong?" 

 

He was panting heavily in pain as he gripped onto his hand, staring wide eyed at you in fear. "What...what the hell are you?! You broke my hand, you bitch!" 

 

Your eye twitched when he called you a 'bitch'. You hated it when someone called you that word. "Excuse me!?"  


 

The leaders gang and Tom stared at you in shock as you looked down at the leader with confusion. "Eh, what are you talking about? All I did was shake your hand?" "Bitch, you'll pay for that!" one of his gang members shout as he charged towards you.

 

 

"NO, STOP!!" the leader yells, causing his member to stop in his tracks. Eyes in horror, the leader turns to Tom. "We...we'll pay now! Just don't kill us." 

 

"Boss, what the hell are you saying?!" 

 

"I'm saying not to go near them! _That girl has the strength of Shizuo at least...I can already sense it..._ " the leader thought the rest of his words, not wanting to say it out loud. His boys stand there with shock, turning to look at you. 

 

They pull back with an impressed Tom walking beside you. "Now, if you would please." 

 

"S-Sure..." 

 

~~~ 

 

You were now walking back with Tom to find Shizuo. "Alright (Name), so what did you do to the guy?" Tom asked curiously. 

 

"Eh? I just shook his hand?" 

 

"Seriously? That's it? You broke his hand by just shaking it!? You didn't break it on purpose or anything?" he exclaimed to you, sweat dripping from his temple. 

 

"N-No, why would I do that? I wouldn't hurt him unless you told me to!" you exclaimed nervously. 

 

Just as Tom was about to speak-- 

 

 

"STOP RUNNING IZAYA!!!" 

 

 

You and Tom whip your heads to the end of the road with startled expressions, seeing Izaya running towards you. Tom stayed on the sidewalk as you run on the road to catch up with Izaya. 

 

"Izaya-san! Are you still fighting with Shizuo-san?" You yelled out to him. 

 

"Ah, (Name)-chan! Perfect timing!" Izaya cheered. Behind Izaya was Shizuo carrying a large vending machine. He didn't notice you were right in front of Izaya. So naturally, Shizuo threw the vending machine directly at Izaya with all his strength as people watched the said machine flying at high dangerous speed towards the ravenette informant broker. As Izaya dashes to the side to dodge the vending machine, Shizuo finally sees you and once again starts to panic. "Shit, not again!"

 

** SMACK!!!  **

 

Shizuo was taken aback when he saw the vending machine smack you head on, causing a painful sound to erupt in everyones ears. 

People began to stare in shock with dropped jaws because of the harsh impact....

But they were even more shocked when you weren't sent off your feet out of Ikebukuro.

Instead, You stood completely still, nothing of your body moved, and everyone froze in horror when they see the vending machine slide off your body casually as it dropped to the ground. Now they were speechless, they were overly shocked as they see the reaction of the vending machine hitting you. You had a mildly surprised expression, as if you never actually felt the vending machine hitting you directly. 

"Hn?" You blinked a few times as if it didn't hurt you, then you looked down.  

The citizens started to gossip: 

 

"Oh my god, did you see that?"

 

"She didn't even budge!"

 

"Yeah, and Shizuo is the one that threw it!!"

 

"What is she? A monster?" 

 

Even Izaya was surprised. "Oh my, (Name)-chan. You are just full of surprises aren't, little human? ... or, should I even call you a human?" 

 

You casually stood the vending machine up properly and looked into the window. "Oh look, food!" The window had been smashed already since it hit you, so you reached in it and grabbed out two packets of chips. "Yay, I've been waiting all day for something to eat!" you cheered with a smile, not realizing that locals including: Shizuo, Tom and Izaya were still staring at you wide eyed. You opened one of the packets and began eating the chips in delight. "Mmmnnn! Shizuo-san, you gotta try this!!" you shouted to the blonde bartender in excitement. Shizuo stared at you with shock. 

 

_ "How did that not hurt her!? What the hell is she?"  _

 

You smiled cheerfully to Tom. "Tom-san, Izaya-san! You gotta try these chips too! They're super good!"

 

Izaya smirked. "What an oblivious little girl. Doesn't even know what she's done to herself in front of everyone~"  


 

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

 

You ended up finishing the job early to head over to Shinra and Celty's place, because even though the impact of the vending machine didn't hurt you one bit, there was still blood dripping from your head and body. So you were told to get them treated.

 

"You know, you don't really have to treat these wounds, Shinra-san" you smiled at him.

 

"It's fine. We can't leave your injuries as such or you will lose a large amount of blood. I'm more surprised that you couldn't feel any pain at all even when Shizuo was responsible for hurting you" Shinra smiles back with curiosity. "And anyway, Shizuo will get mad if I don't treat them anyway~"  

 

 ** "(Name)! I thought I told you to hold back!" ** Celty rapidly typed these words on her phone with anger as you waved your hands.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, Celty-chan! It was just a handshake!"

 

** "You didn't give him a handshake, you broke it! You really need to keep your strength under control!" **

 

You pouted sadly. "Sorry..."  


 

** "*sigh* you're like Shizuo..." **

 

You beamed her a questioned look. _"Shizuo?"_  


 

"Aww see, Celty? You made her all sad!" Shinra states as he made the final adjustments to your bandages. "There we go, that should do it!"

 

"Thank you" you smile warmly as you stand up.

 

"Now, are you sure you don't feel pain anywhere?"

 

"Yip, I'm sure~!"

 

Celty types on her phone and shows it to Shinra. **"Shinra. (Name) has an incapability to feel pain."**

 

"Whaaa?" The brunette scientist looks over to you. "Really?"

 

You just scratch the back of your neck with the same permanent smile since you had no idea was Celty showed him.

 

"Well then, you probably won't have a problem dealing with bad guys out there then!" Shinra smiles. "And even if you do, you can always call my precious darling Celty to come at your rescue~!"

 

"I will keep that in mind, thank you~" You threw on your shirt and vest hoodie and made your way. "See you later, love birds~!" you called out as you made your way in the elevator, causing Celty's body to heat up.  


 

"Bye bye, (Name)!"

 

~~~

 

". . . Oh god, I'm lost. . ."

 

As soon as you walked away from Celty's and Shinra's home, you found yourself unable to find your way home.

 

"Aw man..."

 

~~~Short Time Skipeeeeyyyy~~~  


 

". . .Is this it?"

 

You looked at the apartment that had a similar look to yours. Curious, you opened it and walked in. Everything in the house looked just like yours. Maybe the couch was little out of place, but it still felt like it was your apartment. Taking a few more steps in you froze when you saw a certain blonde standing in the kitchen with nothing on the bench.

 

"Shi-Shizuo!?"

 

The blonde jerked up and looked at you with shocked eyes. "You...? What are you doing in my apartment?"

 

"Uh. . . ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~To Be Continued~

 

** A/N: lol had to rush this so it might be a kind of weird chapter :P sozzy~! **


	5. Wandering

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"Uh...I uh..."

You were shocked to the point where you couldn't move nor speak properly, only muttering incoherent words. The reason for that was because Shizuo was only in his bartender pants, giving you a good view of Shizuo's muscular torso.

You gulped when you heard the blonde male growl, returning yourself to your usual cheerful self, nervously giggling. "I'm so sorry, Shizuo-san. I got lost on the way home from Shinra-san and Celty-chan's place. I thought this was my apartment..."

Shizuo's eyes widen a little, sighing as a sweat drop appeared on his temple. "I guess you're right, they do look a little similar after all."

"Exactly." You bow down apologetically. "Sorry again, I'll be leaving now."

The shirtless blonde nods. "It's fine" he says, going back to cooking his eggs. He paused for a moment, bringing himself into his thoughts. It was late... a little too late. That means gangs will surely lurk around the streets. And you just left to find your own way home...alone. And you were a female...so if they saw you walking unguarded, then they'll...

It finally occurred to him. "Oh crap!"

He looked out at the front door, only to see no one there. You had already left the house.

"Shit! I'm an idiot!" He cursed under his breath, turning the stove off in case he were to burn the house down. Running to his couch in the lounge area, he grabbed his bartender shirt and vest and threw them on quickly, then puts his shoes on and runs out the front door in search for you.

~~

~~

Wandering around in the night streets, you come across a white van that stopped right beside you. But since you didn't know it, you decided to keep on walking.

"Hey!" You heard a masculine voice call out behind you. Curious, you turned around to find a man getting out of the van with other men coming out of the back.

You look around the place then back to the men approaching you slowly, pointing to yourself with your finger. "Me?"

"Yeah, you~" the dark haired male answers in a raspy tone of voice. He seemed to be in his thirties. He had a few wrinkles on his face and had heavy bags under his eyes with a cricked, creepy smirk. "What's a cute girl like you doing out here in the dangerous streets?"

"Got lost on my way home, so now I'm just wandering" you reply casually with an innocent smile.

The man's grin widens. "You poor thing~"

Without even noticing, the group of men surrounded you as the male approached you, staring at you up and down. "What a cute outfit" he comments, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know right? Made them myself~" you say confidently as you bumped your chest with your fist proudly.

"It would be ashame if they were...ruined." His voice grew lower and darker by each word he said, confusing you a little.

"Huh?--eh?!" You felt hands gripping your arms, confusing you greatly. You could hear the sound of low chuckles nearing you.

"Man, that informant broker was right! She really is a hot one!" One of the men exclaims.

"He wasn't wrong to say she has the nicest tits, too! Hell, he even got to touch them so they must be as great as he described!"

As they were making perverted comments about you, you stood there with a blank, grim, dumbfounded expression. ". . .huh?"

The leader of the gang laughs hysterically with clenched teeth as his hand reaches out towards you, staring at your breasts with wide, exciting eyes. "This is what happens when you wander around alone at a time like this. I can't wait to ravish your hot body!"

Your eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

The man's hand suddenly stops, you look up to see his smile gone. He drops to his knees, and falls to the ground, unconscious. You blinked when you realized he was out, and his men took a step back too. You felt the hands that strained you release your arms. You looked behind you to see the gang members trembling in fear as they looked forward. Curious, you looked forward as well.

Your eyes widen, seeing a famliar infuriated blonde male. "Sh-Shizuo-san?"

He had a dangerous glare on his face that pierced through each gang member. "You disgusting bastards!" 

As much as they were in fear, they believed they had the advantage considering they were armed with bats and crowbars. A few charged towards him but Shizuo already had the upper hand, dodging their uncontrollable swings easily before giving them a senseless beating. The remaining ran away having being too scared to end up like their teammates.

"You're not escaping from me!--...?!" As he took a harsh step forward, a strong hand gripped onto his arm, causing his eyes to widen as a gasp escaped his lips, stopping in his tracks.

He turns to look behind him to see you there with a soft smile. "That's enough, Shizuo-san" you told him in a gentle.

"After touching you?! It's unforgivable!" He growls loudly.

"Calm down, the only ones that touched me were the ones straining me. The leader was close, though" you explain as you looked down at the unconscious gang leader.

Shizuo found himself calming down a little, trying to grab your arms as gentle as he could. "Are you...okay?"

"Yep~ they're probably going to be bruised but I'll manage-Uwah! ?"

You found yourself being lifted off the ground. Shizuo had picked you up and started to carry you over his shoulder, walking to the direction he came from.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" You asked him as you unknowingly started to blush.

"We're going to my place."

"Why?"

"Because you're too much of a troublemaker. You'll just drag yourself into more trouble. I don't wanna deal with protecting your ass."

Your eyes widen at his words before narrowing slightly. But in a split second they return to normal.

"Okay, but let me walk at least!"

"No. You'll get lost and that'll be a pain."

"...Good point. Suit yourself, then."

At this point, Shizuo looked calm and normal like he usually is....well most of the time anyway. But inside he felt strange...and confused, all because he was carrying you. He should be feeling awkward about carrying you at least, but he was more concerned of the weight of your body.

~~~

Making it home without getting jumped, he walks inside his apartment; since he didn't close his front door due to abruptly running outside without second thoughts. He closes the door and puts you down. As he pulls away, he ended up stopping half way, realizing how close his face was to yours. When you looked up, you noticed it too, causing heat to erupt in your cheeks.

You smiled and poked his nose gently. "Boop!"

Shizuo suddenly blushes at the oddly cute gesture, eyes widening in surprise. He fully pulls back with a groan and walks into the kitchen as you followed him with a smile.

"Were you making dinner?" You asked him as you looked at the stove, finding the pan filled with cold scrambled eggs.

"Yeah."

Shizuo picks up the pan and places it back on the element it was originally on. He turns it on to finish off making his dinner, adding in extra eggs and rice so it was enough for you and him.

You stretched. "I'm going to take a shower, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, use there's an outfit on the couch you can use. It's clean so I don't mind you wearing it for the time being" he says in a casual manner, removing his glasses and placing it on the table.

You nod in understandment. "Sweet. Thanks." You bow and skip towards the lounge and grabbed the bartender outfit. Shizuo quickly guides you to his bathroom and runs back to the kitchen to make sure he didn't burn the dinner.

Walking in, you quickly stripped off all your clothing and flexed your muscles once more. Turning on the shower, you walked in and cleaned yourself up until you felt very clean. You turned the shower off after some time passed and got out to dry yourself with one of his towels, and gad....DAMN it was short. It couldn't even cover your lady parts properly!

You turned around to pick up the outfit you left on the rack and set eyes upon a mirror that only showed your top half. Looking at yourself, your eyes trailed down to your scarred muscular torso.

"Hmm..." you hum, staring at the bruises on our arms. You touched the one on your right arm, expecting to feel pain.

Nothing.

You sighed. "Of course..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors :3


End file.
